Glee New Version
by TLC Middle School Language Art
Summary: This story adds some extra information to the original Glee episodes.


"Glee New Version"

Everything started when Rachel moved. Rachel used to be a really sweet and brave person but she also used to be competitive. She now lives in a really small town, in America. Her new neighbor looked nice and fancy, but she was selfish, and mean. Britney the new neighbor, she went to a walk, then she saw Rachel with all that boxes and she offered help.

-Britney said:

Hey, welcome to our town, I am Britney.

-Rachel said:

Hey… thanks, I am Rachel.

-Britney said:

Do you want any help with all that boxes?

-Rachel said:

Okay… thanks.

They talked for almost 3 hours and they didn't even notice it was 7:00 p.m. Britney went home because it was late already…

Monday

Rachel woke up happily thinking about her first day of school. She ate breakfast and then she dressed up to school. She saw Britney through the window so she went down stairs to say good morning.

-Rachel said:

Hey Britney, good morning.

-Britney said:

Hey girl, good morning do you want a ride to school?

-Rachel said:

Yes thank you, but I need to go to becanhills.

-Britney said:

You also study in Becanhills! Cool I also study there. Take your stuff I will be waiting you here so we can go together in my car.

-Rachel said:

Okay, I just need 5 minutes.

After 5 minutes they went to school. While they were going to school Britney started to sing one of her favorite song (Fancy from Iggy Azalea).

-Rachel said:

Do you like to sing?

-Britney said:

Of course, I am in the music club in school and I am the best one, I think you should join us!

-Rachel said:

Ok, I love to sing music.

When they got to school Rachel, started to smile more than anything. She went to the office to see which class she should go to. Mr. Johnson the principal gave her a schedule and told her to go to history first and he also gave her a locker. Rachel went to her locker to leave all her notebooks and her books, next to her locker had this good looking boy called Finn. He was wearing jeans and white shirt with a blue jacket; he used to walk in the hall way with his music notebook, so he could practice while the breaks and while he eat lunch.

Rachel went to the cafeteria to eat some lunch, she was starving. School was giving hamburgers and cheeseburgers for lunch. She decided that she wanted to eat a cheeseburger, because the cheeseburger looked delicious, and it looked better than a hamburger. She took the cheeseburger and sat right beside Britney.

-Britney said:

Hey how was your first day?

-Rachel said:

Fine, I met a new boy; he seems to be a nice person, he's name is Finn.

-Britney said:

What!?

-Rachel said:

Do you know him?

-Britney said:

Yes, he is my ex-boyfriend. Stay away from him.

-Rachel said:

Ok I am sorry

After that little fight that they had Rachel stopped to talk with Britney, because she saw that Britney was a selfish person and Britney didn't want people to have their own decisions. Rachel wanted to find a club that she likes it; while she walks she saw a paper for a music club. She thought if she really wanted to be a singer, then she sign her name. She had to do an audition to enter, so the judges could decide if she could enter or not. Rachel went home and she was looking for the best song that she could present to the judges. She spends 2 hours trying to find music until she reminds the music that she was listening on the car with Britney. So she tried to sing Fancy (by Iggy Azalea).

-Rachel tried to sing:

I'm so fancy

You already know

I'm in the fast lane

From L.A. to Tokyo

I'm so fancy

Can't you taste this gold?

Remember my name

'Bout to blow'

She sang in a really sweet voice, it was so good. While she finishes singing and memorizing the lines she ran to her parents to show to them. So Rachel singed again with a really good voice.

-Rachel sings:

I'm so fancy

You already know

I'm in the fast lane

From L.A. to Tokyo

I'm so fancy

Can't you taste this gold?

Remember my name

'Bout to blow'

-Rachel's parents:

Wow…We are so proud of you, we never saw someone singing like that. We know that you are going to enter in this club. But right now you need to go to your room and sleep is too late already.

-Rachel said:

Ok mom and dad, Thank you good night.

Tuesday

Rachel woke up and she ate her breakfast. She was having cereals with milk for breakfast. She was so happy she couldn't wait to take her audition to get in on that club. Rachel decided to take ride with her mother, because she didn't wanted to go with Britney. Rachel was so happy she couldn't even breath, she went to the auditorium and she had to wait. She had to wait because it had 1 boy and 2 girls in front of her; they were going to do the audition before Rachel. After 7 minutes it was Rachel she took a deep breath and went to the auditorium.

-Judges said:

Hello what is your name?

-Rachel said:

I am Rachel Green.

-Judges said:

What are you going to sing for us today?

-Rachel said with an excited voice:

Today I am going to be singing Fancy by Iggy Azalea.

-Judges said:

Ok you can start, but remember you just need to sing one verse, you don't need to sing everything.

-Rachel said:

Ok…

-Rachel sings:

I'm so fancy

You already know

I'm in the fast lane

From L.A. to Tokyo

I'm so fancy

Can't you taste this gold?

Remember my name

'Bout to blow'.

-Judges said:

Oh my gosh that was awesome, Amazing, that was the best voice that we've heard today, it was such a nice voice. You are in.

-Rachel said:

Thank you, when am I going to start?

-One of the judges said:

Tomorrow!

-Rachel said:  
Ok, thank you bye!

-Judges said:

Bye…

Wednesday

After Rachel finished all her classes, it was the time of her music club. She was the only one that was new on that club. Everyone was gossiping about her, she was just there sitting on the chair, she was so quiet that you could hear just she breathing. Until Mr. Leonard entered on his classroom, everyone was there already waiting for him.

-Mr. Leonard said:

Today we got a new student in this club, please everyone say hi to Rachel.

Everyone said hi to Rachel; Rachel started to blush; after that they started to learn a new song because they had to go in a tournament on Saturday, they had 2 days to practice. Mr. Leonard said to everyone bring a song on Thursday so he could choose 3 peoples to sing on the tournament. After that everyone went home…

Rachel went to the park so she could think about a song to sing on Thursday, she thought about 3 songs.

-Cheerleader (OMI)

-Dessert (Darwin)

-Cup song (Anna Kendrick)

She decided to sing the cup song. So she practice for 30 minutes until she saw Finn; Finn was also practicing, but he was with Britney. Rachel just took all her things and put on her backpack, until she saw Finn screaming hi to Rachel. Rachel was so embarrassed so she just shake it her hand. She went home before they say something else, but Finn he was running behind Rachel he was trying to get her attention. He wanted to talk with her, and he also wanted to give Rachel her phone that she forgot on the park. But it was too late already she was too far.

Thursday

Rachel went to her music club she was the first to sing, she was kind of ashamed, because she was new in that club and she didn't knew everyone.

-Rachel started to sing:

When I'm gone  
when I'm gone  
you're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
you're gonna miss me by my hair  
you're gonna miss me everywhere, oh  
you're gonna miss me when I'm gone

When I'm gone  
when I'm gone  
you're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
you're gonna miss me by my walk  
you're gonna miss me talk, oh  
you're gonna miss me when I'm gone

After she sang she had to wait for 6 people to sing. Then Mr. Leonard took 20 minutes choosing the 3 persons that were going to sing in the tournament.

-MR. Leonard said with a really smooth and happy voice:

-Rachel

-Finn

-Britney

Mr. Leonard took those 3 persons and gave then the songs that they would sing Saturday. They had just 1 day to practice, so they went home to start. But Rachel went to her calm place; the park was her calm place. This time she was doing her homework until she saw Finn coming and sitting right beside her.

-Finn said:

Hi, yesterday you forgot your phone in here. Here is your phone.

-Rachel said:

Hey, thanks I was looking for it. So, what are you doing here?

-Finn said:

I am practicing the song that we need to sing on Saturday, and you?

-Rachel said:

I am doing my homework but later I am going to practice the song…

-Finn said:

You want to practice with me?

-Rachel said:

OK.

So they practice for almost 2 hours, when they finish they talked a lot. They went to a fast food because they were starving, so they ordered double cheeseburger. When the double cheeseburgers came it was the biggest burger that Rachel saw in her life. When they finish eating, Finn took Rachel home because it was 8 pm it was late already. After that Rachel went to sleep, she was so happy that night because since that she went to live in that town no one talked with her. Finn was the only friend that she had, she also was friend with the girls in history class. But it wasn't the same thing.

Friday

Rachel went to school happy, like always. She was wearing her lucky bracelet; it was a gold bracelet with her name on it. She have this bracelet since she was 9 years old, and one day when she was 9 years old she went to school with her new bracelet and she did a test with it ,she got a A+ on that test so she started to say that is her lucky bracelet. When she doesn't feel confident she uses her bracelet. After all her classes she went to her club. They were waiting for Rachel, Finn, and Britney.

Mr. Leonard gave them their outfits that they should wear on the tournament day. For Britney and Rachel it was a white dress with black pantyhose and white high heels, Finn should wear black pants and white shirt with black shoes, and for those that were going to be just on the stage would wear everything black. They all practice with their outfits. They practice for 2 whole hours they were memorizing songs. After 3 hours…

\- Mr. Leonard said:

Okay everyone this is good for today go home and rest, tomorrow I will be on the bus waiting everyone at starbucks ok? Everyone need to be there at 6:00 am ok? Bye everyone.

Everyone said yes, so everyone went home to rest.

Saturday

Everyone went to Starbucks at 6 am, they entered on the bus. Everyone was with their outfits, and their hair done. Rachel, Finn, and Britney were practicing the song and everyone that wasn't going to sing was going to dance. Everyone was so excited and nervous, the boys were wearing hats and the girls were with ponytails. Singers were the only different in there. Finn was beside his best friend Samuel, but he saw Rachel sitting all by herself so he went to sit beside her. They started to talk; they just stopped to talk when they got to the tournament.

Mr. Leonard was looking the place that they were going to stay. The singers went to their stage and started to warm-up, the dancers did the same. They were going to represent Becanhills. They were going to be against an Italian school; the tournament was about to start.

-Rachel, Finn and Britney started to sing and the dancers started to shake their hands:

What do you mean? Oooh  
when you nod your head yes  
but you wanna say no  
what do you mean? Heeey  
when you don't want me to move  
but you tell me to go  
what do you mean?  
What do you mean?  
Said we're running out of time  
what do you mean?  
Oh oh oh what do you mean?  
Better make up your mind  
what do you mean?...

-The other group started:

Girl, just let your hair down  
Let's paint the whole town  
Life is our playground, yeah  
But I'm not a kid no more  
So I must open doors and make you feel like the lady you are  
My momma raised me to be classy, not flashy  
I'm happy to please you  
Though I can tell that's not what your use to…

-When they finished the judges were doing their note and they said:

Becanhills win congratulation.

After the tournament the results was like this.

First place: Becanhills

Second place: German school

Third place: International school of Italy

Becanhills took a picture holding the biggest trophies in that place, they were so happy. After that day Finn and Rachel started to date, and Rachel started to make more friends in her school. Becanhills also started to win more trophies and Britney said sorry to Rachel in being selfish. Now the both are best friends; and Rachel lives happy in that town.


End file.
